Soul
by TGML Bandit
Summary: Soul is a Shedinja Pacifist. Joined by Gaze the Gardevoir Nobelwoman, her knight Guvar the Gallade and a crazy Banette who goes by the name of Her. Together they journey for their own reasons. But what happens when pokemon mysteriously end up dead. Note there is use of strong language and violence. Brother story of Gaze.
1. Life

The Nincada snapped.

A thin crack came down his face.

The Machoke removed his fist from the insects back and took a step back.

The Nincada started glowing and the crack in his back started to open. A pair of wings game from the crack and out of the crack shot out a Ninjask.

'I thank you.' the Ninjask said quickly, but then he disappeared.

The Machoke looked from left to right, 'Where the hell is my damn pay?!' he screamed into nothingness. There was a brief silence before he was answered.

'Of course,' the Ninjask quickly appeared at the Machoke's neck, 'how about you get to meet your mother?' The Ninjask quickly disappeared and the Machoke looked around.

Suddenly the Machoke's neck burst into a bloody mess. He squirmed and eventually fell over dead. His blood spread over the ground. The blood slowly creeped to the shell that Ninjask burst from. As the blood licked the shell, a small halo appeared over its head. The atmosphere seemed to grow darker; the forest lay silent as the shell slowly started to float. The Shedinja rose from the shell of Nincada. A small glow appeared from the blood of the Machoke. From the blood rose a spirit, a Gastly.

'You!' the Gastly shouted at the shell, 'You did this to me!' The gas ball set off a cloud of poison at the Shedinja. The cloud struck the Shedinja, but simply moved around him.

'You should leave.' the Shedinja said. He turned his back to leave when he stopped. He felt something flowing into him. He looked behind him to see a small black pearl. The Shedinja backed up into a tree. What had he done?

'Hello Brother.' a voice game from above the Shedinja. He looked up to see the Ninjask.

'Who are you?' the Shedinja asked 'Who am I?' The Ninjask flew from his perch and came eye level with the Shedinja.

'I am Ghost,' he said, he then pointed at the Shedinja, 'You are Soul.' Soul, that was a good name. 'I am you.' Ghost suddenly said. Soul could not help but believe him. He felt that being with Ghost was right.

'What did I do?' Soul was comfortable in asking Ghost about these things.

'You took his soul.'

Soul froze, 'Did that kill him?' Soul didn't want to kill anyone.

'Of course not!' Ghost's voice sounded reassuring, 'You just transferred him to a different place, he is happy there.' Soul still believed him, even though it sounded like complete bollocks.

'What do we do know?' Soul asked, he was still pressed hard against the tree.

'I want to take you somewhere.' Ghost suddenly disappeared. Soul looked around worried. Ghost appeared sitting on a tree and beckoning, 'Coming?' Soul quickly floated after Ghost as he was led out of the forest.

This is a story told from the perspective of two pokemon in differing files. This one will detail the experience of Soul the Shedinja, the other will detail the experience of Gaze the Gardevoir.


	2. Hate

At the edge of the forest stood a small town.

It was filled with pokemon of all kinds. Soul thought he saw some taruos being led into a slaughter house. He shuddered; the thought of one pokemon killing another frightened him.

'They are mere beasts,' Ghost patted Soul's shoulder in a reassuring way. 'They don't think like we do.' Ghost continued to lead Soul into the town. He gave Soul a cape to cover his crack. Ghost and Soul wandered until they came to a halt. Before them stood a large building.

'Wait here.' Ghost sounded serious, so Soul obliged and pressed his back against the wall. Ghost spent hours inside and Soul was starting to get bored. He noticed an elegant pokemon crossing though town. She was tall, had green hair and white skin. Her dress was slightly dirt but as quickly as she came she went. Soul wondered as to the purpose of such a lovely pokemon in this slum of a town. In any case Ghost was taking forever and Soul was getting bored. But he pressed his back firmly against the wall and stayed where he was.

'Well aren't you quite the specimen?' an ominous voice, matching that of a little girl's. Soul was frozen scared, what spoke to him? 'Don't be afraid,' the voice continued, this time sounding like a teenager. Soul's eyes looked from side to side, but he couldn't move.

'Who- Who are you?' Soul was scared beyond belief.

'Someone like you!' The voice was now a middle aged woman's and an ominous doll materialised in front of Soul. Soul stared at the doll, it had pins and needles stuck inside its body. As it floated words filled Soul's mind. 'I am _Her_,' The word hissed inside Soul's mind.

_Her. Her. Her. Her. Her. Her. Her. Her._

'I am here to take you home!' The doll raised its hand and dark energy radiated from it. The hand came down to strike Soul.

A sudden flash.

The doll was cut open, all its stuffing started pouring out of a great cut on its neck.

Ghost appeared in front of Soul, protecting his brother. Ghost seem stronger somehow, dark power eradiated from within his body. Soul could sense the power. The doll suddenly vanished and Ghost turned to Soul.

'I am sorry brother.' Ghost said with no remorse. Then he threw a hand full of powder in Soul's face. Soul drifted on to sleep. The darkness consumed the world. Bubbles rose from the abyss.

Soul awoke.

He was in a tube of dark liquid. Soul could see other tubes apart from his. Containing strange, Farfetch'd like creatures with jagged edges. In the grandest tube was a large, cat like pokemon. It had a strange tube connecting from its spine to its head. Suddenly a door opened. Out of it came a Gengar and three Magnamite.

'BZZ,' one magnamite started 'The clone should be ready for the Wonderguard.' The Gengar took out a clipboard from a draw and examined a tube beside Soul's.

'What of the element?' The Gengar asked, he wandered to Soul's tube. Soul could make out a small name tag on the Gengar's coat.

_Cyther._

'BZZ, The Sabeleye are proving tough to extract DNA from.' One Magnamite told the Gengar, Cyther. Cyther seemed angered by this and an energy stated to formulate around him. Cyther sent a shadow powered punch at one of the Magnamite, shattering the steel ball. The other Magnamite seemed unshaken by this.

'TRY HARDER!' Cyther's order shook the building. The Magnamite raced out of the room. Cyther stood, staring at Soul.

'I know you are awake.' Cyther said, he then started to float to eye level with Soul. 'Don't lament them, they are meerly false pokemon.' The Gengar started smiling. 'But you,' he continued 'You are special.' A loud noise came from outside the room. Cyther looked disappointed. 'I am needed elsewhere.' he said as he pushed a button. Soul felt another liquid seep into the tank and he drifted off back to sleep.

Ф

_Hate!_

Soul awoke once again. But he felt different, he felt powerful. He felt the power of a million great pokemon. Dark energy coursed through his hollow body. Yet he was not happy, nor was he exited. He was angry. Really angry. He felt hate and rage. He wanted to kill every pokemon in the world. He could see out the tube. He saw the catlike creature, glowing. The pokemon's eyes opened. Energy flowed throughout the room. Soul could feel it. He WANTED it!

Cyther ran into the room. A grin on his face.

'Mewtwo!' he was in fear and amazement. The pokemon he spoke to glowed with a brilliant black light. 'You are finally awake!' The gengar was about to bow when the mewtwo started speaking.

'Do not call me that!' the creature released a burst of energy at Cyther. The ghost lay in pain on the ground. 'My name is Faust!' The mewtwo paused; he cocked his head to Soul's tank.

'I feel it,' Faust began, 'I feel your hate.' as he spoke a crack appeared in the glass of Soul's tank. Suddenly the glass shattered and Soul lay, exhausted. Around him other tanks started to break, revealing a group of Sabeleye. Faust walked down to Soul.

'You want to kill this,' Faust looked at Cyther, lying and crying in pain, 'thing?' Soul's mind was full of hate, he felt his halo vibrate.

'Yes.' Soul answered. Faust took a step back, gesturing to Cyther. The gengar was weeping, begging for his life. Soul thought about how many probably begged him for life. Red filled Soul's vision.

'Please,' the gengar begged, cowering in a corner. 'I could give you anything you want!' Soul slowly floated down to Cyther. His halo moved from his head to the gengar's neck. The halo was stained black. And then red. It seemed gengar are more corporeal then popular belief details. The stained halo returned to its place. Faust grunted. Soul turned to him and they shared a moment of peace.

_Death._

Soul was terrified. He turned to the gengar he had just slain, horrified at all the blood. Faust sighed.

'Your resistance is admiral.' he started floating and his eye started glowing.

_We will meet again, when the world finds its eternal darkness._

A light filled the room.

_Nothing._


	3. Gaze

Soul awoke in a dark room. The smell of incense filled it. Beside him lay a gardevoir. The gardevoir awoke as well. She took a minute to survey her surroundings before noticing Soul. He got up and stretched.

'Am I being held hostage?' she said as she yawned. Soul looked at the gardevoir. It had been the one he saw outside the building. Soul put his back against the wall.

'Maybe,' Soul responded, 'If you are then so am I.' the gardevoir seemed to contemplate this. She held out her hand.

'My name is Gaze,' Soul lowered his halo and shook Gaze's hand. 'Might I know your name?'

'I am Soul-' Soul's voice was cut out by a woman's voice.

'Good to see you two are getting acquainted.' The voice was familiar to Soul.

_Her._

A doll entered the room. It was the same doll he met outside the building.

_Her. _

Soul rushed to the corner of the room and cowered. Gaze noticed this and rushed to protect him. The doll simply disappeared. Gaze looked around the room. Soul was terrified; he didn't want to be "taken home". A cloak fell from the ceiling and landed on Soul. Her reappeared.

'I don't want to hurt you,' she said with a child's voice. 'I brought you here so they wouldn't find you.' Gaze's eyes started to glow.

'Then release us,' she lifted her hand, 'or face the consequences.' Soul watched as Gaze fell to the ground. She gripped her head. Eventually she got back up and nodded. Gaze moved aside and Her moved towards Soul. Soul backed up and hit the wall.

'Don't worry,' her voice had changed to a reassuring teenager's voice. 'You are safe.' Soul looked into the eyes of the doll. There was stitching where Ghost had cut her.

'He didn't hurt me.' Her's voice was now a calming woman's resembling Gaze's. 'But I need your help.' Soul looked at the doll. Terrified by what this "help" could be. Her put her hand on Soul's head. The world faded to white. Only Her and Soul remained. Images started to flash in Soul's mind. A puppet looking pokemon. Skulls of mythical creatures, including humans and gorillas. He heard chanting and saw a tribal ritual, the puppet in the centre. He heard the word Her.

_Her. Her. Her. Her. Her._

The puppet glowed a shade of purple and became a doll. It became Her. He saw boxes. Hundreds of boxes. The all had strange markings on them.

They were all filled with puppets.

He saw humans, and he saw strange sticks. The sticks shot fire. Pokemon dropped dead as soon as the metal ball shot from the sticks touched them. Pain and suffering invaded the white realm. A forest on fire.

_Her._

Soul watched as a mew was kept inside a tank of green liquid. Beside it was a kabutops. Either side of them were empty tanks. The image changed to show two mews and two kabutops. Another image showed the second kabutops being drilled into. Wires were fed into its blood veins. A canon was attached to its back and armour plating attached to the rest of it. The next image was the second mew being taken. Multiple syringes were stuck into it. The creature squirmed as more drugs were injected directly into its blood. Finally, a strange black liquid was forced down its throat. The mew spewed out pink slime exactly the same size as it. The spew was collected and put in a jar. It jumped at human as they walked by. The mew was placed back in the tank.

More images of the scene were shown to him. The mew slowly mutating, becoming bigger and more distorted. The kabutops slowly changing, changing in body shape.

_Her._

A doll being brought into the room. An explosion. The building exploding. The island destroyed with it.

_Her._

_Her._

_**HER!**_

Soul woke up in a small tea shop. Gaze and Her were looking at each other. Soul guess they were speaking though telepathy. The room smelled slightly of honey. Gaze notice Soul had awoken and passed him a piece of paper.

_I need to take you somewhere._

Soul was about to ask what that ment but they had already set off. The streets were filled with shady characters, in a corner there was a cacturn selling what looked to be opium. Walking down the street was an electivire eyeing a young froslass. In an alley there was a gang of scyther attacking a small cubone. Upon seeing this, Soul got angry. He started glowing with a dark light.

_Her._

Soul wandered over to the group.

'Leave him alone...' Soul's aura grew darker.

One of the scyther took notice and turned towards the shedinja. 'Why the hell should we?' another joined in 'Yeah, who are you to boss us around?' Soul's aura grew darker with his rage. As it did, he felt an immense power take over him.

_Her._

'I said,' he brought his halo to the neck of one of the thugs, 'Leave... Him... Alone...'

'Ohh,' the scyther mocked Soul, 'What are you going to do? Kill me-' Soul's halo slit the thug's throat.

Blood poured from its neck and onto the ground. The cubone ran and hid behind a dumpster as the thugs tried to fight the shell. They all failed. Soul just floated there as he slowly turned around. He took off his cloak and just sat there. He felt a rush of energy as the souls of the thugs were stolen from them.

_Her._

He put the cloak back on and wandered off.

'Ex-excuse me sir!'

Soul stopped. He turned to see the small pokemon he defended standing in the middle of the alley.

'Thank you.' the cubone took a step towards Soul, who lowered himself to eye level with the small one. 'Can I know your name?'

Soul thought to himself, what is my name? As he contemplated, the cubone reached to touch him. Soul jumped and cut the boy.

_Her._

Soul's aura washed away. He surveyed his surroundings.

There was blood everywhere.

So much blood.

And a boy he had hurt.

It was all too much for him.

He fled, right past an officer of the law. Gaze and Her chased after him. Straight into the forest.


End file.
